Hearts Stronger Then the Soul
by DragonPawsEDW
Summary: Ash and Misty are left , Misty has some secrets to tell ash that could ruin there worlds


  
  
  
  
  
Info, Yo, I don't own this anime, I don't any anime in fact, I wish I owned this anime so I could collect some moolah, if I had moolah I wouldn't need any anime, anyway this is a tear jerker though not for the sensitive of the stomach, hard to touch and sensitive situations, I wouldn't call it hentai, but more of a love story.  
  
  
The day went on as they always did, the three adventurer's roughing it up in the woods and catching pokemon after pokemon, everything seemed to go there way, Ash and Misty had grown since there encounter in the river. It had been 5 years since they met, ash way now 17, and misty was 19, brock was 25 and around this time he was heading for other regions of study, pokemon breeding wasn't his big concern anymore, he wanted to research pokemon, traveling with the greatest pokemon trainer ever was sure a psych for him, though now adays he seemed distant from the group and misty seemed quiet, ash alays wondered if they would leave him, but unfortunately he was correct. Before they knew it, Brock was standing in front of Oak's Lab holding his book bag and equitment, he smiled to both of them.   
"Well... its been a long road no doubt but I got to move ahead ya know? To bigger and better things, don't get me wrong, traveling with you guy's has been great and I really do mean great. " His eyes seemed to look at misty, and she like always looked away, her quietness taking over, Ash always saw this happening when the two talked ever since a year ago, he remembered when he was coming back from the lake, taking a bath, he remembered that day perfectly, nothing was wrong brock was supposed to be walking out to the PokeCenter. When ash approached Misty at the camp fire he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes but he never said anything, and he always beat himself up over that, he never did care about her feelings always about him, being the best, him better then everyone else,   
  
"Like I said" Brock said after a moment of awkard silence, "Its been great traveling with you guy's. Pikachu looked up from his master and best friends feet smiling, he looked considerably bigger, since he was just a young Pikachu then , now he was fully grown, about 27 in pikachu years and in a few more years he was ready for retirement. He reached forward ,and hugged Ash, ash smiled a tear in his eye, brock patted his back, "Don't worry guy's I will always be around, just not with ya guy's on the trail, I got to pay those bills heh..." He smiles as he let go of ash and looked down to pikachu, he smiles a bit as he bent down and gave pikachu a quick hug, he smiles letting go of pikachu and gave him a quick pat on the head, he looked to misty and she looked back to him. Ash saw this strangly and even more saw brock turn away, walking down the path. Misty and Ash both watched as there partner slowly walked out of sight behind the door, the old voice of Prof. Oak was heared as he met brock. Ash and Misty looked to each other. Ash sighed looking to her "Hey we will stop at my house, my mom isn't there so we can crash out, shes visiting my dad in Ceruleon City, she wont be back for a few days.  
  
The walk down the road was quiet and almost frightening, pikachu tried to spark somekind of speech between the two, but still nothing, Misty hadn't even talked since this morning, now adays she wore bags under her eyes, and she walked with her head down instead of up and proud. The only time she talked was when she was in a pokemon fight, and even then she sounded weak, as if she was striped of her voice or dignity. They over the years grew feelings for each other and they hadn't confessed but each secretly wanted the other to like them. They both sighed at the same time as the rain started to come down, and for a moment both laughed at the coincidence, he smiled a bit as pikachu jumped under his hat, They both started to jog down the little pathway, ash's mind racing how much stuff could happen today, Brock leaving and all it seemed they were missing something besides there main source of food. They smiled as they saw in the distance red and blue flashing lights, it was of course Officer Jenny on the job as always. As she stoped she looked to the two and smiled "Havnt seen you two in a while, where ya heading home?" Ash looked to her and nodded as pikachu looked out and nodded as well. All three od them managed to get on the Motor Cycle, and slowly as it went it found its way to the House. Ash and misty both thanked for the ride home and smiled as they ran into the house panting. "Dear god its cold out there...." Ash said as he scooped pikachu out of his hand and placed him on the floor. "There ya go..." Misty sighed as she took of her newfound Leather jacket, she Found it in pewter city, She hung it up growling her voice shakey "Damn its gonna get cracked and stuff..." Se sighed as he ran over to the living room, which was on the west Wall. She smiled and flopped down on the couch as ash entered the kitchen grining . "Real food finaly..." He grinned as he started to go through the fridge looking for something half decent. "Geez, I thought the food we ate was pretty good, Americans live it up over there......" Ash shrugged slowly grabing a bowl of noodles and fiddled with his chop sticks talking with a mouth full of noodles. "Yea well ya know Hamburger or whatever they call it, that was weird and gross." He smiled as he sat down next to Misty "Time for the late night Porn fest." Ash laughed as he grabed the remote Jokingly. Misty punched him in the arm, "Bad boy, no cheese for you..." He laughed and then stoped as he saw what she put it on the Soap Oprah channel, he let out a howel of pain.  
  
It was late when he first heared the sounds. They watched three Soap Oprah's and decided after watching three anime shows and 5 movies, it was time for them to go to bed. Ash suggested she go sleep in his room, and he would go sleep on the couch since it was more convieniant to his needs, Late night naughty shows. He grinned in his sleep as he tossed and turned then looked up hearing the sounds, at first he looked over to pikachu, then to the stiars it sounded faint but was growing, He got up slowly looking around, "What the...." He slowly got up thinking that Misty was up to her own little masqurade upstairs, so he giggled as he walked up the stairs slowly and turned the corner facing his bedroom door, he slowly opened it up, and looked inside of the room, and what he saw no in no way of misty giving herself pleasure but instead from the look on her face it was pure pain. He opened the door and she screamed a bit startled to see him in here, she was in her See through pajama's which she wore once on the trip but from the use of a stick, she was reduced to nothing so she never wore it agien. "Misty whats wrong?" Misty looked up to Ash her face filled with tears . "Oh ash iam sorry iam so...so sorry I never told you the truth." Ash looked to her and raised an eyebrow questionably. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked to Misty "What misty what is wrong?": She looked to him trying to calm herself down. "Well I should have told you sooner. " She said pushing back locks of her hair from her face. "i...." He placed a hand to her chest trying to speak through the tears. "Last year I went to the docter for our checkups remember? And well they found something inside of me, ." He looked to her for a moment and shook his head slowly, "Yea but your gonna be alright , right? I mean you cant just die or something, misty tell me please tell me." Misty pushed back the tears looking to ash's face, she placed a hand to his cheek and smiled "Ash iam sorry....but they found a tumor, in my brain, they found it and its unoperable." She broke down in tears saying this, "OH iam sorry ash! Iam so damn sorry I never thought I would ever be fucking affected...." Ash looked to her his face blank for the first few moments staring into the air and he looked up slowly his face meeting hers in a bizarre sort of look. "Misty i....NO!" He collapsed in her arms tears falling from his eyes as he shok his head slowly "Misty no please god No!!" He growled his fist pounding the side of the bed "Damnit this cant happen to you, this cant happen to me misty I love you I don't want this to happen it cant I wanted to spend my life with you and know you have cancer!!" She looked to her and shook he rhead as he reached down and kissed Ash deeply, he was taken back for a moment but then returned her kiss. "Oh please Ash, please I want you to take me before I go.....Ash theres nothing left for me here just please!!" He looked to her and nodded as he rushed forward his arms embracing hers her hand reaching out into the air as he kissed her neck, her hand illuminated in the light, then it slowly came down in a passion unknown to others. Ash kissed her neck slowly and embraced her , her every touch driving him more twards the verge of ultimate passion.  
  
  
  
One Year Later.......  
  
  
Ash awoken from his tear stained pillow and arose from his place on the empty bed looking around himself, he sighed as he heared the Cry, the cry of his baby boy, he sighed as he walked over to the crib and smiled down at the Red headed boy. "Comer Dominick....." He smiled as he loved those words, that very name, it was the one him and his wife had chosen for the little boy. Ash smiled as he rocked the baby back to sleep for it was only about 5 in the morning, he noticed his mother wasn't awaken yet either, he walked downstairs yawning a bit, the first time hed been outside his room in days he opened the front door and looked down at the paper picking it up, he sighed walking to the kitchen. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opening the paper and there in the middle of the page were these words.   
  
  
Obituary:   
  
Name: Misty Waterflower Ketchum  
  
Misty waterflower died early Monday morning , she was currently under kemotherapy and just had her three year old baby boy with herhusband The world famous Pokemon mastewr Ash Ketchum, The young Gym leader commited suicide after she was yelling "Its got to stop" wee hours in the morning, she wa sa year before diagnosed with cancer, in the brain, the pain was too much for her. It is a sad day in the world of pokemon when a one talented woman is taken under so badly.  
  
  
  
Thanks for taking the time to read my Fan Fic, I will try to write more in the future, please R&R pleae I you must flame make it good, Any questions or Comments write to dragonpaws_edw@hotmail.com  



End file.
